Spyro's Sidequest
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Spyro's land seems to no longer be threatened by evil, but Spyro has a new and scarier threat: Ember. In order to shake her obsessive pursuits, he must confess his true sexuality to her. Eventually the dragon he's had an eye on, Flame, finds out as well. It turns out Spyro isn't alone, either. Contains heavy Flame/Spyro yaoi. One-shot


This one-shot is a co-write I've done with Braindead123, so a huge amount of credit goes to him for his help :) I did the parts of Spyro for this, and he did the parts of Flame. As usual, if you don't like yaoi, then don't bother ready, k? And if you're not older than 16, just exit the page.

This story has also been published on AdultFanFiction by Braindead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any of its characters, and I do not make any money off of this. Simple as that.

* * *

Spyro wasn't sure how much longer this would last. Ember had been pestering him all day. That pink dragoness obviously didn't get it that he wasn't interested in her. She was only a friend; not only did her...persistence really rub him the wrong way, but he admittedly wasn't at all interested in females. All day he'd been trying to figure out how to break it to her without crushing her too much. He had managed to fly some distance from her and had to stop for a breather, but he was sure she was not far behind him.

As for his pursuer, neither fatigue nor rejection was about to deter her. The pink dragon did manage to lose him for a split second, but soon spotted him again resting. "Oh, Spyroooooo!" she called from above.

Spyro winced and pressed his wings against himself. "Oh why Ancestors...why?" he grumbled to himself, opening one eye to look up at the dragoness. As much as he simply wanted to fly away, he needed to rest. He was silent as he saw her come down, and simply sat there, panting as he waited out his exhaustion.

"There you are, 'Ro!" acknowledged Ember upon landing, using the pet name she had come up with for him. "Did you know there's still one dark gem by the lake? Maybe you should smash it. Perhaps you could even bring a little piece back for me; I bet that gem would look pretty nice on an engagement ring..." she not-so-subtly hinted, winking and rubbing a shoulder against the purple dragon.

Spyro blinked and cringed a little, a light blush on his cheeks, partly from that pet name, but mostly from the situation he was stuck in. "E-Ember...I've told you over and over again...I only like you...as a friend..." the weirded out dragon backing away from her, wishing she would stop doing that. She felt a little soft, sure, but he just didn't like that she was doing it...

As if Ember was really about to give up that easily! Had she not just chased him all day? No, she advanced again, rubbing the top of her head against Spyro's chin. "All I heard was 'I like you,' she giggled.

Spyro shuddered even harder at the feel, backing further away from her. "Ember, please...stop that..." he said, looking away from her as he tried to gather his thoughts."I need...I need my space for a minute..." he said softly, digging his claws into the ground. He wished she would just leave him alone. She wasn't...she wasn't like a certain dragon he had on his mind...

"And let you run away again? Why would I do that?" She rhetorically inquired. The obsessed dragoness followed by tackling her purple counterpart onto his back and planting a big, wet, deep, vigorous kiss on him.

Spyro had not expected her to do that. When she suddenly pounced on him and planted that kiss on his lips...he pushed her off him as quickly as he could, roaring out at her. "Ember g-get off me!" he growled, coughing and spitting on the ground. "Why did you do that?!" he growled at her, taking a few more, shaking steps away from her. Now, he had to tell her...

Ember actually did retreat just a bit then, head down and nervously, and began clawing the dirt. "I'm sorry, 'Ro... Are you mad at me?" she sincerely asked with those darn wide eyes and pitiful frown.

Spyro closed his eyes and shook his head. "Um...n-no, I guess not...but I need to...tell you something Ember..." he said softly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, hoping she would take this well. Ember's frown instantly turned into a grin, and her attention snapped to her crush. The purple dragon seemed nervous.

_He wants to tell me something?_ Ember giggled in her own head, taking a couple of steps closer. _He must be...! Oh! I'm so excited! Here it comes...!_

Spyro took a deep breath, looking away from her. "Ember...I...I-I'm not...I'm not interested in...in females..." he said softly, stammering heavily as he forced himself to say it. That would be the first time he ever admitted that to anyone...

"Oh, Spyro, I love- WHAT?" She had anticipated a sincere confession of feelings to be sure, but those feelings came as a total shock to her and she almost couldn't quite register it, as indicated by a confused tilting of the head. If one listened very closely, a new set of beating wings could be heard approaching.

Spyro looked at her, the expression on his face indicating that such was really hard to admit to her. "Ember, I've wanted to tell you from the beginning that...I'm...I'm, well...g-gay..." he said softly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He could hear the wings beating, but made nothing of it.

"Oh..." mumbled Ember."O-okay! Uh, I guess, uh-"

Thankfully for her, she needed not finish her already incomplete thought. "Hey!" called down a new dragon, this time not purple nor pink, but red. "Just thought I'd let you know that I took care of that dark gem by the lake for you, but I can see I'm interrupting..." Flame winked as he turned around to leave the two lovebirds alone.

Spyro looked down a bit as his pulse started to return to normal but had perked up when he heard the familiar voice. And sure enough, it was Flame, the dragon that had been on his mind for quite some time. Spyro didn't get a chance to respond to Flame, but blushed at the wink he received from the dragon. That sent shivers up his spine, and he looked up to watch him leave, wondering if he should stop him or not.

"Well, uh..." awkwardly rambled the dejected dragoness, "I-I guess I'll, uh, I'll just..." she didn't really know what to say further, so she took off and left Spyro to his own devices.

Spyro felt a little bad, but at least now she more than likely would get off of him now... Sighing and not sure what else to do, he unfurled his wings and lifted up off the ground, then flew off in the direction he saw Flame depart.

Flame was by the aforementioned lake, studying his handiwork. He lacked teaching or training from the elders, but it seemed he did almost as good a job at smashing the dark gem as Spyro could. At the very least, the landscape went from dull and dreary to full of life, meaning that the gem's effect had been neutralized. "Alright! Not bad, Flame!" he complimented himself.

Spyro smiled a little when he finally saw Flame. He landed quietly behind him to watch him a bit. His purple scales flushed with color, his thoughts suddenly becoming... well, a little less than tame. He shook his head, and then sighed deeply as he finally spoke up. "H-Hey, Flame..." he said, a few feet behind the red-scaled dragon.

"Hm? Oh! Spyro!" greeted Flame. "How's that whole fighting evil thing going?" He joked. "Heh, sorry about the mess here. Anyway, what's up, bud?" he asked his friend.

Spyro chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah..." he said a little awkwardly, getting a bit closer to Flame. "Umm...I think Ember finally realized that I'm...well, not interested in her..."

"Oh, that's what you two were doing!" the red dragon exclaimed, "How did you manage to do that when she's been chasing you for Ancestors know how long?" he asked curiously, but then looked down. "Wait, nevermind. I guess that isn't my business."

Spyro blinked then started to fidget around when Flame asked him that question. "W-Well...I didn't...s-say much to her...she was kinda um...shocked though..." he said nervously, clawing at the ground nervously. He knew he'd be admitting this to the dragon he had pretty strong feelings for.

"Hey, I just hope you let her down easy. You don't want to make the crazy girl even crazier, right?" joked Flame once more, lightly smacking the purple dragon on the shoulder with a wing. Spyro chuckled a little nervously, blushing even harder when Flame hit him with his wing. He shivered a little and tried to keep himself from making a noise.

"Well...I-I think I did..." he said, looking away from Flame a little.

"Eh, maybe you want to check up on her tomorrow just in case. Speaking of which..." Flame looked up at the sky, which was pitch black save for the stars and nearly full moon. "It almost is tomorrow! I think I'm headed home for the night. Seeya, Spyro!" he exclaimed, preparing his takeoff.

Sypro nodded a bit, but when he saw Flame was about to takeoff, he suddenly stopped him. "W-Wait! Flame, don't um...don't go yet!" he said, suddenly getting a lot closer to him. The red dragon's legs muscles were already being flexed and his wings spread when Spyro called out to him.

"Wha-!" he tried to respond, but his body was a little slow on the uptake, so he jumped into the air a bit and fell flat on his face. Spyro jumped back a little to avoid being the one Flame landed on.

"Oh, Flame I'm sorry!" he said as he went to help Flame up, his paws grabbing onto his shoulders. "Sorry Flame, I just...needed to tell you something pretty...u-urgent."

"Heheh...!" chuckled the red dragon. He used the assistance of Spyro to get back on his feet, and he shook himself all over like a dog right after swimming. "This is nothing! But, what's so important to tell me?" he inquired.

Spyro smiled a little and wagged his tail a bit, rubbing his foreleg. "Well... I don't know, maybe it could wait until morning... but um... I want to tell you how um... how I got Ember off my b-back..."

Flame laughed a little nervously, not understanding at all why that would be important, but simply rolling with it. "Okay, but can it wait until tomorrow? I'm-" He didn't actually finish his thought, but his meaning was clear by the great yawn that cut across him. "Well, you get it. And maybe you want to check up on Ember later, too. 'Night, Spyro!" Flame called, now actually taking off and soaring away.

Spyro smiled a little and nodded. "S-Sure, it can wait." he said as he watched Flame soaring away. He sighed and sat down, his whole body warm all over. Damn, it was hard staying around Flame without getting all hot and bothered. After a few minutes of resting he stood up, taking off into the air and soaring away from the lake.

That following morning, Ember awoke bright and early. What she was feeling wasn't at all like the pain and rejection she went to sleep with. On the contrary, though it even confused her, she felt an odd sense of... calm. Relief. Peacefulness.

Spyro sighed to himself as he landed outside Ember's hut, biting his tongue nervously. "Hey, um... Ember? You there?" he called into the hut from right outside. He hoped she was doing okay.

"Huh? Oh, Spyro!" she called from within, following by stepping out. "Hi!" she enthusiastically greeted with a friendly smile, emphasis on friendly. "What are you doing here?"

Spyro blushed a little and tilted his head, a little surprised to see her in a good mood, but glad to see she was in one. "Well, umm...I just wanted check up on you...see how you were doing..."

"I'm doing great!" she exclaimed. "Actually, I can't believe how good I feel! It's like some burden is gone!" she happily declared to the purple dragon.

Spyro looked at her, then smiled a little. "Really? Well...that's good to hear." he said, looking around over his shoulder a bit. "So, umm..."

The pink dragoness tilted her head, a lack of crazed passion in her eye. "Hm?" she inquired, "What is it?"

Spyro looked in her eyes, and felt a wave of relief was over him. It was actually nice to talk to her with her going on about them getting married. "Well... have you seen um... Flame, around anywhere?" he asked the dragoness.

Ember shook her head. "Nope. He might not even be awake yet, but you know him. He doesn't really mind being awoken. Why do you ask?"

Spyro nodded in response. "Well, I told him last night that I needed to talk to him about something um...rather important. So...if you're doing good, I guess I'll go and see if I can find him."

"I'm fine, Spyro!" she confirmed. "But, okay. Bye!" she saw him off with, retreating back into her dwelling. A ways away, the red dragon indeed was still in slumber, having had a somewhat late night previously.

Spyro, content with her response, took off towards Flame's hut. Soon touching down outside, he stuck his head inside the hut.

"Flame? You awake?" he said softly enough not to immediately wake him, before he saw that the red dragon was still asleep. He sat by the doorway, and decided to wait for him to wake up. Thankfully for the purple dragon, Flame's rest lasted a mere ten minutes further, and he could likely hear the red one's rather voluminous yawn. Shaking his head, he exited his dwelling, but with half-droopy eyes his vision was impaired, so he accidentally bumped into Spyro, momentarily stunned by surprise.

Spyro hadn't heard Flame wake up, so he let out a sound of surprise when he was bumped into by the other dragon. "F-Flame! You're up!" he said, smiling at him a little. "Um...how did you sleep?"

Flame had to shake his head violently to regain his senses. "Oh! Hi, Spyro. I slept fine," he replied, "You?"

Spyro nodded and shrugged a bit. "I slept alright I guess...could've been a lot better..." he said, chuckling a little.

Flame nodded and took a seat on the grassy ground. "So," he began to inquire, "What was so important last night about your little break-up with ember?"

Spyro winced a little at the word 'break-up'. "Umm... it wasn't a break up, Flame... Can we go inside? I don't want... anyone else to hear this..." What the red dragon had in place of eyebrows narrowed a little from his friend's wish for secrecy, but he complied anyway. He turned around, walked back inside, and gestured the other dragon to follow with his tail and a wing. Spyro blushed at this and nodded, going inside and sitting down with a soft sigh. "Now, Flame...can you promise me you won't tell anyone else about this?" he asked him, the look he gave to the red dragon showing that he really meant it.

Flame sat before Spyro and looked away a bit nervously. What could he want to keep so secret so much? "I'm not sure, but I can promise that I'll consider it," he conceded. He didn't want to make a commitment to something that may come back to haunt him.

Spyro looked down and grumbled a little. _He better after I tell him this… _The purple dragon thought in his mind. He swallowed, and then began. "Well... part of the reason I've turned down Ember so many times is because, umm... females don't exactly... cut it for me..." he said, trying not to outright state it, but not sure if Flame would catch on right away.

"Ah, no, no..." Flame was highly disappointed. "Why did you say that? Couldn't you just have told her the truth that you weren't interested in her? There was no need to lie, Spyro!" he scolded.

Spyro closed his eyes, and then suddenly looked up at him when he realized Flame thought he was lying. The purple put his paw on his own snout and shook his head. "N-No...no Flame, I'm not lying...I'm serious." he said, frowning a bit as he looked at the male across from him.

The red dragon just stared for a couple of seconds before coming up with, "Y-you? Really? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, but, well, you're the last dragon I thought would be like that!"

Spyro clawed at the ground, shrugging his shoulders a little. "Y-Yeah...shocking, isn't it?" he joked, chuckling a little. "You're only the second one I've... told this to... and Ember seemed to... take it kinda well, surprisingly..."

"Well, uh, I guess, well, good luck with the whole gay thing!" he encouraged, smiling, but that smile soon faded a small bit. "Wait, what do you mean she took it surprisingly?"

Spyro closed his eyes and clawed at the ground a bit. "Umm... t-thanks, Flame..." the purple dragon sighed a bit. "Well... when I went to check on her, she seemed... like a new dragoness. It was actually nice to talk to her without that... glint of obsession in her eyes..."

"Then," concluded Flame, leaning in, "I guess she sees you the way you see her now then: as a friend. Maybe now you can stop hiding behind the nearest tree when you catch sight of her!" The red dragon chuckled at his own joke. "So, anything else you want to get off your chest, bud, or are you done?"

Spyro chuckled a bit, feeling a lot more comfortable after telling all this to Flame. "Heh, yeah I'm really looking forward to that..." he said. "Well, there actually is um... o-one more thing... I never told her that um... I actually had my mind set on a um... particular... dragon." he said softly, biting down on his tongue.

"Oh, do you?" Flame asked interestedly. "That's awesome! Do you maybe want a helping paw? I know you don't want me to tell your little secret, and don't worry because I won't, but maybe it'll be easier for you if I tell him for you! I guess you could say I'm offering to be your - " he spread his wings, "- wingman!" he laughed very loudly at his own joke once more. Spyro blushed and looked at Flame, the red dragon obviously unaware he was the one Spyro had his eye on. When he made the corny 'wingman' joke, Spyro laughed with him. He chuckled a little nervously, trying to muster up the courage.

"Well...I really appreciate you wanting to help, Flame, but um...there's only one problem..." he said as he got up and slowly walked over to the other dragon.

Spyro lost Flame for a moment or two, but soon a look of realization spread across his face. "Aaaaah, yeah, I get it. He's "shooting straight," so to speak. I'm sorry, pal," Flame consoled, frowning a little bit.

Spyro groaned and looked down, realizing Flame hadn't gotten it again. "No, Flame...that's not the problem," He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You're the dragon," he blurted out, unable to keep it in any longer.

The red dragon felt as if he had just been hit on the head by Gnasty Gnorc. Surely the purple dragon didn't know Flame's own secret... Did he? "M-me? You- you want... me?" he apprehensively echoed.

Spyro looked away a little, trying to catch his breath. "Y-Yes, Flame... you're... the one I want." he said, looking at him. "I've really... liked you for a long time now, but.. .I just... wasn't sure if you'd... f-feel the same..."

So Spyro really didn't know! Yet he fancied Flame anyway... That must have been killing him inside, Flame realized. In truth, he had never actually thought of Spyro as any more than a friend, but that was because of not knowing his true sexuality. Since he now knew, though, perhaps he could really consider it... "I-I'm pretty surprised. I-I guess I could... I could- see the same in you."

Spyro had been waiting so long to get it out and was fearing rejection from Flame. He blushed and pawed at the ground, then looked up at Flame. "W-What? You... what did you say, Flame?" the purple dragon asked, not sure if he heard right as his tail started to wag a bit faster. "You can...see the same in me..?"

It was the red dragon's turn to look away in apprehension. "I... I guess so. I think... I think I might want you, too," he confessed with great nervousness. Spyro blinked as his eyes went a little wide. Now he definitely heard that right. Getting a bit closer to him without even realizing it, he swallowed and spoke up.

"Flame, does... does that mean that you're... gay, too?" he asked, his voice a little softer.

"No, Spyro," Flame remarked finding yet another opportunity for a joke, "I'm totally heterosexual," he said, clearly not meaning it, "and I want you, a male. Of course I am, Spyro! And here I was, thinking I was the only one in the dragon village, too!" At first Spyro's face fell, but when he realized Flame was only joking, he smiled and lightly swatted at his shoulder with his wing.

"Flame, you nearly scared me for a minute there!" he chuckled a bit, flexing his wings a little. "Well... heh, I'm really glad to hear that..." he said, smiling at the red dragon. _Wow... I'm really happy I'm not the only gay dragon here... and it's Flame, too!_ He thought, folding his wings against himself. "So, u-umm..." he said, after a small period of silence between the two males.

"Yeah," agreed Flame, "I guess 'umm' pretty much sums up the situation. Unless, you had something to say?" he inquired, inching closer to Spyro.

Spyro blushed and smiled a little, unable to help but let out a small noise as he saw Flame getting closer to him. "Well... I didn't, but... now that we... know each others secrets... there has to be something we can do..." he said. The 'something' being anything, really...

"What, you mean you aren't too busy fighting evil to actually relax for a drastic change?" the red dragon mocked. "I don't know you anymore!" he snickered.

Spyro rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, I don't know, things might have quieted down for a change." He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "But it does sound nice to actually relax with... someone for a change." he said with a small smile.

"Well... when was the last time you went swimming?" offered Flame, "You know, besides diving for a light gem or something."

Spyro tilted his head in thought. "Well... It has been a long time since I've gone swimming... for fun." he smiled, wagging his tail a bit. "Let's... let's do that."

Flame walked outside, spread his wings, and crouched. "The same lake as last night?" he offered, making a 'follow me' gesture with his tail.

Spyro followed him outside, spreading his wings with him. "Yeah, the same lake..." he nodded, noticeably glancing at his tail and blushing a little.

The red dragon playfully smacked Spyro in the face with that tail. "Hmph. Pervert!" he snickered. He followed to beat powerfully with small, yet strong wings and spring like a wildcat, lifting him into the sky. Spyro blushed even harder at this and chuckled.

"Well I can't really...help myself now." he smirked, chuckling as he lifted himself in the air with his wings, catching right up next to the red dragon.

In a short while the two were directly over the lake. Perhaps it wasn't the safest method, but Flame was in a show-offy mood, so he folded his wings and dove down at no less than a 70 degree angle. Spyro's eyes went wide when he saw Flame do this, his face lightly flushed from Flame's display. He smirked, going down to quickly follow the other male down. "Woo!" Flame loudly whooped after surfacing, "Man, that feels good!"

Spyro chuckled loudly as he hovered down above him. "You have fun showing off, Flame?" he asked, winking at the red dragon and wagging his tail against the water. "You're really, really funny Flame." Spyro smiled as he looked down at his friend.

"The answer to that," the red dragon began, "Is yes. I did I have fun showing off! Oh, and-" Before he finished, he made sure to splash the before then still mostly dry purple dragon with as much water as he could get into the air, "I know I'm funny."

Spyro gasped as he was splashed, then suddenly got a wickedly playful smile on his face. "Oh, now you're gonna get it!" he shouted before suddenly lunging at Flame, pouncing on him in the water.

"Wait, wha-" Flame had started to question, but before he could get the words out, he was lunged at and forced below the surface. Fortunately, as a dragon, he could hold his breath for an extremely long time. _Oh, so that's how it is!_ he thought.

Spyro held Flame down a bit, playfully rolling around in the water with the other dragon. The whole time Spyro's tail touched him a bit, both on accident and on purpose, the dragon clearly having a lot of fun already.

_Not so fast! _The red dragon exclaimed in his own mind. He struggled and fought back a little, though of course his counterpart was no easy fight. At first he thought the tail touches were completely accidental, but after a minute or so that thought vanished. It was a good thing his scales were already red.

_Oh no you don't, Flame!_ Spyro thought, suddenly rolling around in the water with Flame underneath him. In the middle of their playful roughhousing his tail suddenly touched his leg, but this time, it was accidental.

Flame wasn't about to take that. He sneered maliciously, broke Spyro's grip, and began trying to wrestle the purple one into submission, even going as far as using his tail to tie up the rear legs of Spyro. Spyro's eyes went wide when he saw what Flame was trying to do. He thrashed against the tail and tried to push him off, smirking brightly as he pressed his paws against Flame's chest. _Oh no you don't Flame!_ He grinned and tried to get free so he could take the dominant position again.

Flame did fight back, and quite vigorously, too, but he couldn't quite manage to keep his hold on the purple dragon. His tail's knot came undone, and his restraints on Spyro's forelegs were forcibly released. When Spyro finally managed to get free, he suddenly wrapped his own tail around Flame's forelegs, moving around so he was over Flame, flashing him a victorious and almost cocky look._ I wonder if he'll give up yet..._ Spyro thought, winking at the dragon under him.

The red dragon struggled and squirmed and tried to pry the purple tail away using his own, but all to no avail. He would have taken a great sigh if he wasn't underwater. When all seemed to be in vain, he quit struggling, looked to Spyro, and shook his head. Spyro smiled and puffed out his chest a bit, looking down at the defeated dragon. Suddenly he pulled them both to the surface, and when his head broke the water, he gasped out for some well-needed breath.

Flame gasped as well, in part as well due to the tiring aspect of the previous activity. "Man... Looks like I... lose that one. Didn't I... tell you swimming could... be fun?" he panted, though also while grinning.

Spyro smiled and panted, nodding in agreement. "Heh, you're right. I guess I was just a little too busy to notice." he smiled, unwrapping his tail from around his forelegs. "I knew I'd beat ya Flame. You just can't match up to the great Spyro," he snickered a bit.

"Ha ha," the defeated dragon laughed very mockingly. Looking up, it seemed the two had managed to kill more time than it sure felt like. The sun, at least, seemed to indicate so.

Spyro grinned and lightly slapped him with his tail, then looked up at the sky. "Wow, how long were we doing that?" he said out loud, taking in a deep breath.

Flame touched a forepaw to his cheek before he actually registered that the hit didn't hurt. Looking up again, he estimated: "Uh... I'm not sure, but it must be a while past lunch time!" This was supplemented by a subsequent growl that didn't come from Flame's throat.

Spyro smiled and nodded, lightly rubbing his tail against his shoulder. "Well, I think I worked up an appetite from that, too." He smiled. "Shall we find something to eat?"

"Yes, please!" the red dragon half-groaned, though in truth he was exaggerating a bit. "You don't know where some decent fodder can be found, do you?"

Spyro flushed a little and chuckled a bit at this. "Well, I should be asking you the same thing, Flame..." he said. "What about you?"

"Well..." began to offer Flame, looking down below the surface and somewhat scanning for anything interesting. "Are you in the mood for seafood?"

Suddenly the idea of a fish or two actually sounded really good. Spyro nodded, licking his lips pretty hungrily. "That actually sounds really good right now."

Having just been defeated humiliating, a malicious idea occurred to Flame. "Are you up for a race? First one to fill their stomach!" he shouted, and assumed his own head start by immediately diving.

Spyro blinked when Flame took his head start. "Hey! No fair Flame!" he shouted before diving right under and swimming fast after Flame.

_Do I look like I care about 'fair?' _Flame laughed hysterically within his own mind, scanning for anything big, slow, and harmless. _Come on, come on..._

Spyro caught up with him relatively quickly after that, and then started to look for any fish that would be easy to catch, swimming around swiftly through the water, showing off his skills for Flame.

_Oh, so that's how it is._ Flame began to try to match Spyro move for move. Perhaps he wasn't the greatest wrestler, but it seemed Flame was far more adept at swimming. Everything Spyro did, the red dragon matched with seeming ease.

Spyro looked over at Flame and smiled at this. _Now would you look at that? _

He stopped his display to look for a fish, and then suddenly saw a big fat one between him and Flame. He hadn't seemed to notice it yet, so the purple dragon made the first move and went for it. At first, when Flame lunged, he thought it was because he was merely mimicking Spyro. However, he noticed the target and put on all the speed he could muster, determined not to accept another defeat. He did manage to sink his teeth into the rear end of the fish - but he got a surprise in the form of him nearly losing his snout as Spyro did exactly the same thing on the other end.

Spyro was suddenly looking Flame right in the eyes, his teeth sunk into the upper part of the fish. He blinked and blushed a little, not letting go of the fish as they obviously came to a tie in their race. He looked at the fish, then at Flame, not sure what to do at that moment. It seemed the two had come to a standoff regarding who got the fish. Under normal circumstances Flame would likely have let go, but the fish was of no small size, and his stomach really wanted it. Hoping that Spyro was biting down hard, he tried shaking his head to try and rip it in half.

Spyro saw what Flame was doing and started to mirror his shaking, easily tearing the fish in two when he started. He smiled over the fish and gobbled it right down, not caring how sloppy he was at the moment; the fish tasted a lot better than he thought it would!

Flame laughed inside at Spyro's sloppiness. He himself was a little more fine, holding his chunk in his forepaws. _Ah, so much better!_

Spyro licked his lips clean of any fish leftovers, smiling and laughing on the inside at Flame's neatness. He smiled and tilted his head a little as he watched the red dragon eat, his eyes wandering over the other male's body. Flame was too preoccupied with his meal to look at Spyro. His chunk of fish was quite tasty, and so he savored it for some time. When finished, he belched, and while it couldn't be heard, many bubbles could be seen.

Spyro lost his train of thought and zoned out while looking at Flame, his cheeks as red as Flame's scales. The sudden sight of the silent burp took him by surprise and he jerked in the water, blushing madly and biting down on his tongue. When Spyro jerked, he caught the attention of the red dragon that had just finished eating, and that heavy blush wasn't exactly subtle. Flame mouthed the word "pervert" again, but he also winked and blushed a little himself as well, though it was still invisible.

Spyro blushed even harder and had to look away from the other dragon this time. Maybe it was true; at least around Flame. Spyro turned his head back to Flame and motioned up to the surface with his head, wanting to know if he was ready to head back up.

He didn't need breath for a decent number of minutes more, but Flame had nothing more he could think of doing. He nodded to Spyro and began his ascension. Spyro followed right up behind him, trying to ignore the urge to track behind him so he could look at his tail. The purple dragon stayed level with him, his eyes locked on the nearing surface.

Having pretty much figured Spyro out by now, Flame thought he'd tease his follower a little with subtle wiggles of the hips and tail while he shot upwards. He kept it small, though; he didn't want to be a total slut and called on it. Or, at least, he didn't want be called on it. Spyro could see this out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but look. He blushed hard, and then smirked at Flame as he suddenly got a bit closer to him, obviously a bit drawn by Flame's alluring little display.

When the red dragon surfaced, he didn't have to guess what Spyro thought of his little 'show.' Spyro wasn't the only one who could be a show-off, it seemed!

Spyro smiled at Flame when they surfaced, still rather close to him. "Heh, I liked what I saw there, Flame..." he said with a soft murr in his voice, the purple dragon grinning at him.

Oho, so the purple one is more perceptive than Flame thought! Still, he thought he'd pretend to maintain the charade anyway, though they both knew he'd been caught. "I don't know what you're talking about," he sarcastically denied while grinning in return. Spyro smirked and chuckled a little, his wings flapping out a little.

"Don't act like that Flame; I know you did that on purpose." he said, clearly not believing him but enjoying how Flame playfully denied it.

Flame's blush was yet invisible, but still present. "Nope!" he maintained, "That's just not me." He swam backwards a little into Spyro's front and rubbed up against it a little. "Do I look like some sort of slut to you?" he asked, trying to seem exactly like that as much as was possible. Spyro blushed madly when Flame did this, and couldn't stop a small groan from escaping his snout. He grinned and suddenly put his paws on his back, his breath coming out in light pants.

"Try to convince me otherwise..." the purple dragon said, smirking and lightly licking his lips.

"Hmm..." the red dragon pretended to ponder, as well as starting to somewhat lean back and nuzzle his counterpart. "I'm not quite sure I can do that..."

Spyro smiled and closed his eyes, leaning in and happily returning the nuzzle. "Fine by me..." he murred in response, one of the purple dragon's paws sliding down to the base of Flame's tail, Spyro's own wagging steadily in the water.

"Ohoho..." softly chuckled Flame when he felt that forepaw slide down south. "What do you think you're doing down there, stud?" he asked, backing up a little more.

Spyro grinned and looked down a little, watching Flame's tail as he lightly rubbed the base of the red dragon's tail.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he responded, leaning in and slowly running his tongue over the side of Flame's neck.

"Well..." he began, lifting his tail to tickle the chin of the other dragon, "It looks like you're being the pervert we both know you are!" he joked, though he tried not to ruin the moment by laughing this time. Spyro smiled and kept himself from chuckling as well. This moment was too perfect for it. He closed his eyes and moaned softly at the feel of Flame's tail, lifting his head to expose his neck a bit.

"I can't help it around a male like you, Flame..." he said as he pressed himself against Flame's backside. From that compliment, Flame blushed so deeply that even upon the background of his red scales, one who looked closely could see a slightly darker red on his cheeks. He also leaned back some more and rubbed a cheek against the purple one's neck.

Spyro could see this with how close he was to the other dragon, and smiled. He got even happier when Flame rubbed against him; unlike when Ember did it, Spyro loved it immensely when it was Flame doing it. He let out a soft murr and nuzzled back against him, leaning over him even more and adjusting their angle so he could lick the other dragon's cheek.

To keep from floating away, Flame bounded himself to Spyro by wrapping his tail around the purple dragon's waist. He shuddered at the touch of the tongue, as it was both unexpected and unfamiliar, but not at all displeasing. Oh, how could he not have ever considered Spyro before..?

Spyro appreciated this very much and kept his paws on Flame's back, a certain part of his body starting to react from the incredibly pleasing feel of being with Flame like this, which the red dragon would certainly feel. Spyro shivered a bit as he stopped for a second, and then decided to take the move and lightly lick at the corner of Flame's mouth. Now, all his attention was on the dragon in front of him.

Flame's eyes widened in mild surprise at a new touch. Normally, such wouldn't have been worthy of extra special attention, but he knew that both paws were elsewhere, and so it could only have been one thing. "Is someone getting a little excited?" he asked, following by turning his head back towards Spyro, therefore moving their mouths closer. Spyro blushed deeply and nodded, nuzzling against his companion with a soft murr.

"Yeah...very excited..." he murred, smiling once their mouths were much closer. Spyro then licked at Flame again, but did so a few more times. Moving a paw down, the purple dragon lightly rubbed the side of Flame's belly to see what his reaction would be.

The red dragon shuddered once more against his own will, and he began to lap back at the lips of the dragon holding him so. All the excitement, all the rubbing, all the emotion... it's no wonder Flame in turn was beginning to put out a small bit. Spyro panted out softly against the muzzle of the other dragon, his forelegs sliding around Flame's belly and holding him close. Spyro licked right back, and this time around their tongues made contact, and this made the purple dragon's spine shiver. Flame smiled very widely and chuckled at his purple counterpart.

"I guess I'm getting pretty excited, too," he admitted. He, unfortunately, could not get his forelegs to move in a manner that would allow him to embrace Spyro in turn, but there they were, so it didn't bother him overly much. After realizing this as well, however, Spyro was a little more bothered. He let go of the red dragon and smiled.

"Go ahead; turn around Flame..." he purred softly to him, really wanting to share the embrace with Flame. Flame grinned widely at Spyro. He half-hugged, half tackled the other dragon, and he pulled Spyro as close as he thought he could have managed without hurting the purple one. Oh, Ancestors, since when was this sort of physical and internal pleasure combination possible?

Spyro's eyes went wide and he gasped as he was taken into the embrace like this, but he certainly wasn't complaining. The dragon happily returned the embrace and held Flame close, unable to not press himself against Flame. His insides were really warm with excitement, and he happily lapped at the red dragon's lips.

Flame did not murr softly, but voluminously as each lick given was received with enthusiasm and returned with even greater such, meaning the two engaged in a sort of wild, sloppy kiss. Every bit of him that could be was touching a bit of Spyro, including their southern regions as well. Spyro was murring even louder now as he and Flame exchanged this kiss, the male tilting his head at an angle so he could take Flame deeper into the passionate kiss. He pressed himself against him eagerly, grinding his arousal on Flame's.

After a moment more of this messy, almost primal kiss, the two faces ended up getting close enough that the sets of lips met, something Flame was only too happy about it. Meanwhile, more of his dragonhood was becoming exposed due to the contact. Spyro smiled and licked his lips of any excess saliva, panting deeply with arousal.

"F-Flame...should we...move to the land?" Spyro panted, moaning as his own dragonhood responded in the same manner. The red dragon looked at the purple one, then over his shoulder at the shore, back at Spyro, over his shoulder, and Spyro again.

"Maybe, yeah. Swimming is fun, but we've been in here for a while!"

Spyro chuckled at this and nodded, nuzzling his face against Flame's neck. "Besides...there's a lot more we can do on the land..." he hinted at, winking at the other male. Flame, having already proven himself rather inept during their conversation in the hut, didn't quite get that Spyro was hinting at something, but little did he know that he had similar reasons for returning to terra firma. Though he wished he could remain in the embrace simultaneously, Flame had to release Spyro in order to start swimming. Spyro also didn't wish to let go of the other dragon but knew they would be able to resume in just a few moments. He swam up to the shore with Flame, and once they were both out of the water and aired off, Spyro rubbed his side against Flame's with a deep murr.

Flame shook himself dry like a dog and was pleasantly surprised to find the other dragon had wasted no time in re-engaging affectionate physical contact. The red dragon's response was to stick his head beneath Spyro's and rub it into Spyro's neck.

Spyro's murring got even louder and he lifted his neck up, happily nuzzling against Flame. A grin suddenly came over his face as he lifted his tail up and rubbed it against Flame's backside, pressing himself against the red dragon even more.

"Mmmm, Flame..." he moaned out softly.

"Mmm..." moaned Flame. He nudged Spyro pretty hard after a small while of that tail rubbing. "You want something there, you dirty pervert?"

"Mmm, yes, I do F-Flame..." panted Spyro in response, licking and nuzzling against Flame with the same hardness in return. "I really want to... mate with you, Flame..." he smiled, panting in pure sexual excitement.

"Then perhaps we should get right to it, then" he agreed, preparing for the punchline of yet another one of his signature jokes, "while we're still a little wet!"

Spyro smiled at this and playfully swatted his side with a wing. "Always the joking one, aren't you?" he chuckled a little, then slowly turned and got right behind the red dragon, and suddenly gave the base of his tail a long, slow lick. That red dragon's tail twitched violently from the highly unfamiliar yet graciously welcomed contact.

"H-Have we not met?" he asked in response to Spyro's question, "Hi, my name is Flame. It's nice t-to meet you!" he got out between shivers of pleasure.

Spyro chuckled a little bit louder, placing his paw right on the base of his tail. "Save the jokes... for later Flame..." the purple dragon simply said between panting, unable to keep in his excitement as he licked at his hind leg now, getting in position right behind the other dragon. He couldn't believe he was about to do this with Flame... he could barely contain himself...

The hind leg that was licked was lifted off the ground a little insubject to its owners control, though it planted itself after a second or two. Flame's tail, however, moved to the side by his own command. He crouched a little bit, and wiggled his hips. "Alright, then," agreed he, "I can try to stifle them for now..."

Spyro smiled at the sight of the hind leg doing that, giving it one more lick before he was given a sight of Flame's now-exposed tailhole. "Alright, here...we go..." Spyro swallowed and after a few seconds, he put his paws on Flame's lower back and hoisted himself up, mounting the slightly smaller dragon and wrapping his forelegs around his waist. "Oh, A-Ancestors..." he stammered out, the position they were in sending shivers of arousal through his body.

The red dragon had to start flexing the muscles in all of his legs to keep from falling beneath the combined weight of two dragons at once. Fortunately, the required effort was minimal. "I-incredible..." commented Flame, "I n-never thought I'd... get this chance..."

The purple dragon balanced himself on Flame's back as he held him close in a tight embrace. "Me...m-me neither..." Spyro simply responded before lightly and experimentally thrusting his hips forward, the pointed tip of his length jabbing against Flame's rear end.

"What are you waiting for, stud?" teased the bottom dragon once he felt the other's dragon dick in ideal position. He turned around and winked. "I'm ready to be mated!"

Spyro blushed madly at this and grinned, licking at the side of his face. "Mmmm, gladly Flame!" he murred hard, his tip in perfect alignment with Flame's tailhole. Gritting his teeth and murring at the tightness he started to push his dragon cock inside the male beneath him. "M-Mmmm, Flame, you're...you're so w-warm..." he groaned out once the heat of the red dragon under him.

"Oh!" Flame moaned as his rear lips were split. He couldn't believe it, there was a dragon length being fed into him! And Spyro's, no less! "Heheheheh..." he managed to softly laugh, "I guess m-my name fits, then!"

Spyro's tail whipped around in the air as he sank his cock inside Flame's tailhole, chuckling a little at his words. "Heh...very, v-very f-fitting..." he murred, licking the back of his neck and giving him a soft and affectionate nuzzle as he lightly pulled his hips back, then slowly pushed right back inside the male.

"Oooh!" moaned the red dragon somewhat louder than the he did for the initial penetration. "Speaking of f-fitting," he started to compliment, "You seem to do so r-rather w-well!"

Spyro, loving the sound of Flame's moaning, grinned and pushed in a little deeper this time. "T-Thanks, Flame..." the dragon murred, holding onto Flame's body as his hips continued to move against him. "You're...a really nice, hot fit..." he licked and lightly nibbled on the scales of his neck.

Flame's sense of bliss rose with every millimeter given to him. Sure, he knew that sex would be amazing, but how could he have possibly predicted the extreme combination of external AND internal pleasure? "Th-thanks," he acknowledged, "I-I've been saving myself for... well, for a dragon like... y-you."

Spyro couldn't even begin to describe how this all felt. He tried to imagine how it would feel to be inside a male, but this was nothing like what he thought he'd feel; it was sooo much better! He blushed even harder as he kept lapping at his neck, unable to help himself.

"W-Wow…" he murred, practically melting from hearing what Flame said. "T-This is...m-my first time as w-well..." He held him even tighter, leaning further in and licking hard at his cheek.

Flame craned his neck but lowered his head as a sort of gesture of invitation for the mounter to have his way with the exposed body part. The willing complete exposure was so much more than a way to allow another to pleasure him; it was a great expression of trust. "Well, then... I g-guess all I c-can do is try to m-make it g-good!"

Spyro was more than happy that Flame trusted him this much, and he arched his back as he started to thrust with a little more force and speed into Flame. With his dragon cock nearly buried in his hot tailhole, Spyro shivered at the immense heat enveloping him. "I-I think... you're... doing r-really good so far!" he moaned against his neck, playfully nibbling on Flame's exposed neck.

Flame's blush became visible to the close onlooker once more; after all, that wasn't a compliment one really relieves every day. He tried to hold himself firm for his new mate, but such progressively became more difficult as Spyro's movement's pushed him harder. He was moaning in earnest now, close to non-stop.

Spyro couldn't stop murring as he thrust into his mate under him, trying to keep his thrusts nice and smooth, not way too hard for Flame. He still couldn't believe he was mating with the red dragon. Spyro's cock pulsated inside the dragon, the constant movement stimulating the most sensitive parts of Flame's insides which Spyro seemed to hit with each thrust of his pelvis. "Oh... ooh... S-S-S-S-S-Spyro..." Flame moaned loudly. He tilted his head back, and his eyes rolled back as well. His panting was heavy. "P-P-Please..." he borderline begged, "K-Keep going..!"

Spyro's tongue hung from his mouth as he held onto Flame tightly, feeling so much pleasure from the feel of Flame and the sounds he made as he mated him. Spyro moaned constantly along with his mate, his light thrusting turning into eager pounding. "F-Flame...oh Fla-ame!" he moaned out his pleasure, a hind leg lifting up for a second or two before going back on the ground.

Between pleasure and the weight of two dragons, Flame found he could no longer support both himself and Spyro. His forelegs buckled beneath himself, and his front end fell to the ground with a very soft thud. His back legs, however, stood firm. Spyro blushed deeply as he went down with Flame and slid forward on his back, and, as a result, slid even deeper inside his mate. The purple dragon gasped and cried out at the suddenness of the increased pleasure he felt from this, moving his paws to Flame's back and lightly pressing down on him. "Mmmmmm, Flame, this...this feels even better!" he murred hard, taking his mate with harder thrusts.

"Unh... I... agree... Spyro..." the red dragon half moaned, half panted. "Ah, take me, Spyro!" That cry was so sudden that even Flame didn't expect it from himself. Perhaps he really was a cockslut. Oh, well, he didn't care at all as long as he kept getting pushed into, his inner walls massaged by that marvelous dragon tool!

Spyro spread his hind legs further apart and practically overtook the other male, his forelegs clenching around Flame's chest. "Mmmmm, you...you really are...a slut...aren't you Flame?" he loved the sound of Flame's moans and wanted to hear so much more from him, so he kept stuffing him full of thick dragon dick.

Well, there it was: Spyro had called Flame. Under current circumstances, it was a given that the submissive dragon wasn't about to deny the claim. "I... guess..." he moaned between strong thrusts, "But... I guess... Oh! I'm... y-your... ah! Your... s-slut..." Spyro smirked and continued to lick at his neck, and when he heard Flame call himself his slut, he almost lost it. That was all he needed to start pounding his slut's ass even harder, groaning and growling against his scales.

"Ohhhhh Flame...y-yes...you're...you're my slut!" He started to get close from the intense sexual and emotional sensations. At this point, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Flame, on the other hand, knew exactly how long he himself would last once the pounding picked up like that: for no time at all. After so much stimulation, his load forced itself out of him, soaking the grass and ground below along with his body and even Spyro's forepaws somewhat. "Aaah!" he cried into the sky while he soaked everything in range, simultaneously unable to keep his inner muscles relaxed and therefore causing them to clench spasmodically and spontaneously.

Spyro's muscles started to weaken from how much he was pounding Flame, but he knew he would last for a little bit longer. He bit down on the back of Flame's neck when he heard him cry out, and really knew he came when he felt the warm seed on his paws; that, combined with how Flame's anal muscles were clenching up around his dragon cock, caused Spyro to lose all control and moan loudly, sliding all the way in one last time before his cock spurted thick, warm, and copious amounts of warm seed inside his mate, filling Flame with a seemingly otherworldly warmth. While Flame's body temperature already was slightly above average for a dragon, the warmth of Spyro's dragon cum was completely different. It was as if Spyro had just injected a piece of himself into Flame, eternally bonding the two together. This warmth was far superior to any sun. "S...s...Spyro..." Flame whispered for no apparent reason.

Spyro slowly came to a stop, and soon he was resting on top of him, panting out tiredly. He never felt so close to a male before, and he couldn't possibly think of anything better than this. "Y-Yes...Flame?" Spyro whispered back, licking at his neck like a loving mate would do. Now, Flame was more than just a slut or lover...he was Spyro's mate.

"N-nothing," Flame took back, having not actually had anything to say; he had just wanted to say the dragon's name, as if that somehow intensified the reality of the situation. But, then a somewhat mean thought occurred to him. "I wasn't going to say anything... 'Ro..."

Spyro chuckled a little and stayed on top of him, nuzzling the back of his neck. "Mmm, okay..." he purred softly. But when Flame used that pet name, he blushed hard and lightly bit on his neck. "H-Hey... don't use...that name." he flushed, chuckling a little in embarrassment.

Flame laughed strongly at his mate's, a word he couldn't believe he could now use, reaction. "Alright, alright," he conceded. He'd already achieved his objective of slightly humiliating Spyro. "I'll just have to come up with something else... Maybe Ember and I could brainstorm!"

Spyro chuckled and smiled as he started to pull out of Flame, his cock sliding out a bit. "I think I'd like that... Ember sure can come up with some... embarrassing pet names..." he blushed as he suddenly got a thought. "Flame...how much energy do you have left in ya?"

Though the recently finished activity had been tiring, Flame needed merely the few minutes of relaxation afterwards to be back on top of his composure. "A pretty good amount, I'd say. You hoping for another round there, stud?"

Spyro smiled and nodded as he climbed off Flame's back. "Mmmm, oh yeah, I am..." he murred as he got up next to his mate and winked at him. "Although I was wondering if this time... you'd like to give it to me this time?"

"Hmm..." Flame pretended to consider, though in reality his mind was made up the minute the proposal was made to him. "How do I know you actually want it and aren't _just_ trying to be fair?" he snickered.

Spyro blushed a little and grinned, lightly smacking Flame's butt with his tail. "What makes you think I _don't_ want it?" he winked, a deep murr escaping the dragon's throat.

"Well, for one..." the red dragon was about to come back with, gently nuzzling his other's tail. "This thing is still in my way!"

Spyro smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Ohh yeah, it would help if I moved that, huh?" Shivering with excitement he leaned forward a ways, pressing his hind legs out slightly as he lifted his tail up, moving it to the side and out of his mate's way. "There you go, F-Flame..."

"Much better..." Flame remarked. He shifted behind the purple dragon and commenced more nuzzling of the hindquarters and some tender licking mixed in as well. Feeling these affectionate touches from Flame, Spyro closed his eyes and let a small moan escape his mouth.

"O-Ohhh..." he panted out, lightly shaking his rear end alluringly for him.

"Hahaha!" Flame couldn't at all resist laughing at loud at Spyro's little display. "Now who's the slut, Spyro?"

The hero blushed deeply at this and couldn't help but smile. "Heh, enjoy it... while you can, Flame..." he teased, curling his tail down and tickling the top of the red dragon's head.

"Oh," Flame half-growled, "I have every intention of doing just that!" Having decided the both waited long enough, Flame hoisted his front upwards, set his paws down on Spyro's lower back, and moved them forward in tandem with his legs doing the same.

Spyro's eyes went a little wide when he felt Flame starting to climb up, and when he fully mounted, the purple dragon shivered the sudden heat he started to feel.

"O-Ohhh, oh Flame..." he panted, looking back at him. "Is this...how you felt?" he asked with a soft purr, licking his lips slowly and eagerly.

"Yeah," Flame nodded to the dragon beneath himself, "You're probably feeling exactly how I felt." He bent down and licked the end of Spyro's nose a couple of times. "Do you think you're ready?"

Spyro closed his eyes and moaned at the licking, returning the lick happily. "Y-Yeah, I think I am..." he sounded a little nervous, but inside he was more than ready; he always wanted to know what it felt like to be taken up his tailhole, and now he was about to experience it! He panted softly, bracing and relaxing himself. "Go ahead, Flame... t-take me..."

The red dragon nodded enthusiastically. He experimentally prodded Spyro's rear a few times in the attempt to find the right place from which to go. "Gladly!"

Spyro jumped a little at the prodding he received. "O-Ohh..." he groaned out, digging his claws into the ground. "Don't...d-don't leave me waiting..." he smirked, pressing his hindquarters against Flame.

"Aww, why not?" snickered Flame, "I kind of like seeing you beg so helplessly!" Nonetheless, the red dragon complied with the purple one's request by pushing his own groin forwards once he thought he felt that which was being offered to him. Spyro blushed and groaned at Flame's words; now he was the one being treated like the slut! It was embarrassing, but at the same time very, very exciting. He had an easier time supporting Flame's slightly lighter weight, and he gasped softly when he felt Flame's tip pressing on his tight opening.

"Ohhh...t-there it is, Flame..." The now-dominant dragon pushed on still more, and he kept on adding pressure until the head of his draconic dick slipped inside of Spyro. Nearly immediately, his senses were barraged by tight hug his tool was receiving. The dragon below him kept panting and letting out small whimpers at the feel, his eyes going wide as he felt Flame's tip slide inside him. Now that felt... so right. Spyro groaned and leaned his head back, panting out into the air. "Mmmm, ohhh... this...feels really, really...good s-so far..." he said, smiling at the feel.

"Heh... And that's just... the beginning!" Flame declared.

Where Spyro's strategy was to get Flame used to little bits at a time, the red dragon wasn't such a patient sort. He kept on feeding more and more to Spyro all at once, though he kept his speed of insertion, nice, slow, and gentle as he could manage. Spyro noticed this right away and gasped at the sudden fullness he felt. The purple dragon spread his hind legs apart to give Flame more room.

"F-Flame!" Spyro groaned out as shivers went up his spine with excitement from the situation. "Keep...k-keep going..." He felt a little pain at first, but now there was only really warm pleasure, and he wanted Flame to feed more of his dragon dick to his tailhole...

Flame took his paws off of Spyro's back, which caused the rest of his body to fall onto it, and instead held the purple dragon good and tight around the lower waist. "Yes?" he jokingly replied as the halfway mark was beginning to be surpassed. Spyro felt even more warmth with Flame pressing on him like this, and he loved it. He felt so close with his mate's body rubbing against his back. The dragon hero looked back at Flame, his eyes lightly glazed with the pleasure he felt.

"That...feels...s-so good..." he moaned out, feeling more and more like a slut the deeper Flame's cock slid inside him.

"I know..." Flame practically whispered, "I feel great too," he complimented then, and as well he began to gently rub the purple dragon's underside with one of his paws. Three-quarters soon disappeared into the submissive Spyro, and still more kept following. Five-sixths... nine-tenths...

Spyro closed his eyes and smiled, lifting his head and moaning his pleasure to the air. He wiggled around under Flame, pressing his rear end against Flame's groin to help him slide that dragon cock all the way in. He couldn't even begin to describe how amazing this felt. "Ohhh, mmmmmm..." his face was red with a blush as he rocked his hips against Flame's thrusts. _Almost there..._

As a reptile, both Flame's and Spyro's testes were internal, but if that wasn't the case, Flame's would have been pressing into Spyro's rump; every last bit of dragon meat had been stuffed inside Spyro. "I know..." Flame commented on Spyro's reactions, "It feels better... than it seems... l-like it should."

Spyro couldn't stop moaning. He pressed himself against his mate, unable to believe all of the length was inside him; but it felt so...amazing. "Y-Yeah...it really does..." he responded in a near whisper. Spyro's cock was throbbing under his belly despite the lack of any contact. He clenched himself around Flame with a loud moan, wanting to feel every bit of the meat that was inside him. When Spyro tightened his inner muscles, the already nice, snug fit for Flame became still nicer and even more snug, and his own moan was coerced out of his maw.

"And we've... barely started!" Flame breathed. His next action was to remove himself almost completely, and repeat the whole process. At the end of this one, however, he gyrated his hips a little, moving the cock around a little inside of Spyro.

Spyro bit down on his tongue and smirked a little, looking back at Flame and winking at him. "Nice and...tight, huh?" he grinned. Spyro pushed his legs back against the ground when Flame pulled out, wanting to give the red dragon as much access to him as possible. Spyro moaned even louder at the re-entry, his anal muscles getting harder stimulation from Flame's cock. "A-Ahhh...oh, Flame that...that felt so good..."

"What felt good?" Flame asked, feigning innocent ignorance. He followed that sarcastic question up with some more pumps of his hips. "Oh!" he pretended to realize, "Did you mean this?"

Spyro was about to say something in a little annoyance, but the movement of Flame's hips made him drop it as his eyes went even wider. "Y-Yes! That...that's i-it!" he whimpered out, arching his back against the other male. He clenched up around Flame's dragon dick, starting to loosen up around him. "P-Please, g-give me... more of that!"

"Heheh..." Flame softly chuckled and subsequently licked right between the purple dragon's shoulder blades. "As you wish..." Flame's thrusting sped up somewhat and got a bit more force added behind it, and at the endpoint of each one his groin touched Spyro's hindquarters. "...you little... c-cockslut!"

Spyro shivered at the lick he got, hissing in delight as Flame suddenly sped up his thrusting. "Ohh...ohhh Ancestors..." he groaned, lowering the upper half of his body down a bit. The dragon tool felt so good up his ass; right now, he really felt like a cockslut. He cried out Flame's name, rocking his hips eagerly and grinding his rear end against Flame's groin. Still holding Spyro in the tight embrace around the lower body, Flame did divert one paw to the bit of Spyro that seemed to be falling short of its clearly wanted attention.

"Mmmm..." Flame groaned down to Spyro.

When the paw suddenly touched his neglected length, he gasped and shivered at the pleasure going through his muscles. "Oh F-F-Flame..." He groaned, his meat throbbing against his paw. "Mmmmm...you naughty boy..." he grinned back at him, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Oh... _I'm_ the naughty b-boy?" Flame challenged playfully, 'punishing' his name-calling with still faster and harder thrusts. He affirmed his grip around Spyro's length before quite tenderly pumping his paw along it.

Spyro gasped softly as he was lightly pounded into. "O-O-Ohhhhh! Mmph..." he grunted out, his body being forced forward a bit. He dug all four sets of claws into the ground, alternately thrusting his hips against Flame's paw and his hips. Spyro's cock throbbed against his warm paw, all while the purple dragon tried to return the pleasure that Flame gave to him.

"From my p-perspective..." Flame playfully teased through his own heavy moaning. "I'd s-say... that w-would be... y-you!" He wrapped his mouth around the stem of one of the purple dragon's wings.

Spyro couldn't stop himself from rocking and gyrating his hips eagerly, clenching his muscles around Flame. "Y-Yeah...I guess...I-I am..." he responded between loud moans and heavy panting, his wings suddenly shooting out. He shivered and whimpered loudly as he was pleasured like this, his forelegs starting to quiver as his muscles began to weaken. "It's... I-It's so m-much, F-Flame..." he groaned, thick drops of pre forming on his tip and rubbing off on the red dragon's paw.

Coincidentally, thick globs of precum were at the same time just beginning to form up and build inside of Spyro as well as outside. Flame's arousal just kept growing and growing. He adjusted his footing a little so that he could prepare to really pound Spyro into the ground before commencing to do exactly that. Spyro wasn't sure how much he could take when he felt the pre inside him. The warmth was incredible already; he couldn't possibly imagine when Flame actually came! Then, Spyro was sent forward off his forelegs with a soft grunt, his ass staying in the air like Flame's had before. The purple dragon let out a loud cry of pleasure as he was pounded with even more speed and force, unable to keep it in anymore.

"Y-Yes! Yes, yes Flame!" his mind was foggy, and straight thinking was getting progressively harder. "H-Harder!" he groaned, his tailhole instinctively clenching hard on Flame's dragonhood.

"H-harder, then?" Flame echoed to tease Spyro, "Okay... y-you asked for it!" he declared. He let the purple dragon's meat go, adjusted his grip to snugly hold Spyro by the sides of his hips, and started driving his cock home with all the force he could muster while simultaneously pulling the purple dragon's behind back towards himself.

Spyro almost whimpered when his cock was released, but his eyes went wide the very second Flame began to slam into him. "A-A-Ahhhh! F-Flame! Oh Flame!" he gasped and cried out, Spyro's cock spurting a bit of pre as he tried to press back against his mate. Ancestors, he had never felt anything like this in his life! His eyes rolled back, and he kept moaning eagerly for the red dragon.

More, more, and still more pre shot into the depths of the eager Spyro, who was appearing comically unheroic at the present moment. His moans, cries, and shouts were music to Flame's draconic ears, and he wished he could keep pumping his cock into his mate for the rest of eternity. However, he could not, and this was proved by a sudden and very hard slam that did not result in a pullout; Flame wanted each micrometer in Spyro as his dragon seed began to flood into the purple dragon's depths.

Spyro gasped and shivered violently, clenching his teeth and eyes as it dawned on him what was about to happen. He moaned hard through his teeth and dug his hind claws into the ground, arching his back as his pleasure finally peeked. Spyro was filled with ecstasy the second he felt Flame's warmth gushing deep inside him, and he cried out one last time before shooting his thick cum on the ground under him and even along his belly. Much like Flame's reaction, Spyro's over-stimulated muscles clenched roughly around and massaged his mate's meat, a happy whimper escaping the hero.

The unconscious, sudden, and repetitive tightening of Spyro's inner walls did well to milk out all the possible dragon sperm from Flame that could have been given. The red dragon simply rested on his mate's back while he continued to squirt more pleasure juice into Spyro's depths, eventually filling him not only to but slightly past the brim; a couple of drops were dripping down by the time he had finished.

Spyro felt absolutely full. He whimpered and weakly pressed himself against Flame, looking back at his mate as best he could. "W-Wow...that...that was...oh Ancestors..." the feel of warm dragon semen leaking out of him felt...strangely satisfying. Spyro wanted to try and get up on his front legs, but was simply content with just laying there under Flame, only lightly grinding back against him when the spurts of seed sent tingles of pleasure up his back.

Flame lay atop Spyro for a minute or two in absolute silence, merely bathing in the afterglow of such mating_. And it's Spyro I just mated with... _he couldn't quite get out of his head. After a little more time still, he realized he very well may have been keeping Spyro down unnecessarily, so he quickly extracted himself and lay down on his own belly.

Spyro let out a groan, unable to believe how great that had been. Never in his life had he imagined he'd be doing it with a dragon like Flame. A happy smile spread across his face. The feel of Flame pulling out felt a lot better after their hard mating; he was so full, his tailhole clenched up a little and forced a few globs of sperm to leak from his ass. He blushed, and couldn't help but moan at the feel. "Heh, you...you really...f-filled me up..." he murred, slowly managing to get to straighten himself up.

Flame, on the other hand, didn't quite have the energy or the will to get to his feet. He was too busy panting like a tired canine. "Heh... you know... how I... felt, then..." he remarked, almost unable to turn his head and look in Spyro's general direction.

Spyro had a little energy left; only enough to get on the side Flame was facing to lay down beside him and press up close to his mate. "That was...the most fun I've ever had..." he smiled, leaning in and licking at Flame's neck lovingly.

"It's a shame..." Flame began, his neck relaxing and going limp, "You didn't... have the balls... to... break up with Ember... ages ago!" Spyro smirked at this and chuckled softly.

"Hey, at least I did it eventually." he said, putting a foreleg over his shoulder and lightly kissing at his cheek. "Besides, I'm with you now, right?"

Flame managed to squirm a bit closer to Spyro. "Yeah..." he sighed very deeply. "You're with me now..." Just as his eyes began to droop, he smirked and added, "And don't you forget it!"

Spyro grinned and licked at him again, putting a wing over his mate. "Heh, I don't think I ever will. Want to rest up a bit before heading back to the village, Flame?" Spyro asked, pressing up to him as close as he possibly could, basking in the warmth of the red dragon.

Flame, didn't answer verbally, but he did so in another way. There was a reason no dragon ever set up a dwelling at all close to his: he snored like a sick donkey. One of those signature snores was his answer to Spyro's question.

The purple dragon's eyes went wide and he looked around a little, then smiled and shook his head. "Silly dragon..." he sighed. Not wanting to wake him, Spyro just layed there with his mate, happier than any dragon could possibly be at this moment. "Sleep well, Flame..."

* * *

R&R if you liked the work we did on this!


End file.
